mlg_game_developersfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft
For other uses, see Minecraft (disambiguation). Minecraft Minecraft logo.svg Developer(s) Mojang Publisher(s) Mojang (PC, mobile, Wii U, Nintendo Switch) Microsoft Studios (X360, XONE, Windows Phone, Windows 10 Edition) Sony Computer Entertainment (PS3, PS4, PSV) Designer(s) Markus Perssona Jens Bergenstenb Artist(s) Markus Toivonen Composer(s) Daniel Rosenfeld Platform(s) Microsoft Windows Mac OS X Linux show Release 18 November 2011show Genre(s) Sandbox, survival Mode(s) Single-player, multiplayer Minecraft is a sandbox video game created and designed by Swedish game designer Markus "Notch" Persson, and later fully developed and published by Mojang. The creative and building aspects of Minecraft enable players to build constructions out of textured cubes in a 3D procedurally generated world. Other activities in the game include exploration, resource gathering, crafting, and combat. Multiple gameplay modes are available, including a survival mode where the player must acquire resources to build the world and maintain health, a creative mode where players have unlimited resources to build with and the ability to fly, an adventure mode where players can play custom maps created by other players, and a spectator mode where players can freely move throughout a world without being affected by gravity or collisions. The PC version of the game is noted for its modding scene, where a dedicated community creates new gameplay mechanics, items, and assets for the game. Minecraft has received praise from critics, and won numerous awards and accolades. Social media, parodies, adaptations, merchandise and the MineCon convention played large roles in popularising the game. It has been used in education environments, especially in the realm of computing systems, as virtual computers and hardware devices have been built in it. As of February 2017, over 121 million copies have been sold across all platforms, making it the second best-selling video game of all time, behind only the various releases of Tetris. In September 2014, Microsoft announced a deal to buy Mojang and the Minecraft intellectual property for US$2.5 billion, with the acquisition completed two months later. Other games in the franchise, such as Minecraft: Story Mode, have since been released. Contents hide 1 Gameplay 1.1 Survival mode 1.2 Other modes 1.3 Multiplayer 2 Development 2.1 Audio 3 Release 3.1 Personal computer versions 3.2 Console versions 3.3 Pocket Edition 3.4 Raspberry Pi 3.5 Virtual reality 4 Downloadable content 5 Reception 5.1 Commercial 5.2 Critical reception 5.3 Awards 6 Spin-off games 6.1 Minecraft: Story Mode 6.2 Minecraft: Education Edition 7 Cultural impact 7.1 Clones 7.2 Adaptations 7.3 Merchandise 7.4 MineCon 8 Applications 9 See also 10 Notes 11 References 12 Further reading 13 External links Gameplay Minecraft is a three-dimensional sandbox game that has no specific goals for the player to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choosing how to play the game.14 Gameplay is in the first-person perspective by default, and players have the option to play in third-person.15 The game world is composed of rough 3D objects—mainly cubes and fluids—representing various materials, such as dirt, stone, ores, tree trunks, water and lava. The core gameplay revolves around breaking and placing these objects. These blocks are arranged in a 3D grid, while players can move freely around the world. Players can "mine" blocks and then place them elsewhere, which allows for constructions to be built.16 The game world is virtually infinite, and procedurally generated, using a map seed, as players explore it. The map seed is obtained from the system clock at the time of world creation unless manually specified by the player.171819 Although there are limits on vertical movement, Minecraft allows for an infinitely large game world to be generated on the horizontal plane, only running into technical problems when extremely distant locations are reached.1 The game achieves this by splitting the game world data into smaller sections called "chunks", which are only created or loaded when players are nearby.17 The world is divided into biomes ranging from deserts to jungles to snowfields;2021 the terrain includes plains, mountains, forests, caves and various water bodies.19 The in-game time system follows a day and night cycle; one full cycle lasts 20 real-time minutes. A few of the hostile monsters in Minecraft, displayed from left to right: zombie, spider, enderman, creeper and skeleton Throughout the course of the game, players encounter various non-player characters known as mobs, consisting of animals, villagers and hostile creatures.22 Passive mobs—such as cows, pigs, and chickens—can be hunted for food and crafting materials. They spawn in the daytime, while hostile mobs—such as large spiders, skeletons, and zombies—spawn during nighttime or in dark places, such as caves.19 Some creatures unique to Minecraft have been noted by reviewers: the creeper, an exploding creature that sneaks up on the player; and the enderman, a creature with the ability to teleport and pick up blocks.23 The game's physics system has often been described by commentators as unrealistic.24 All solid blocks except sand and gravel are not affected by gravity. Liquids continuously flow for a limited horizontal distance from source blocks, which can be removed by placing a solid block in its place, or by scooping it into a bucket. Complex systems can be built using primitive mechanical devices, electrical circuits, and logic gates built with an in-game material known as redstone.25 Minecraft has two alternate dimensions besides the main world—the Nether and the End.23 The Nether is a hell-like dimension accessed via player-built portals; it contains many unique resources and can be used to travel great distances in the overworld.26 The End is a barren land consisting of many islands. A boss dragon called the Ender Dragon dwells on the main island.27 Killing the dragon cues the game's ending credits, written by Irish novelist Julian Gough.28 Players are then allowed to teleport back to their original spawn point in the overworld and continue the game indefinitely.29 The game consists of four game modes: survival, creative, adventure, and spectator. It also has a changeable difficulty system of five levels. For example, the "peaceful" difficulty prevents hostile creatures from spawning, and when playing on the "hard" difficulty players can starve to death if their hunger bar is depleted.3031 Survival mode The Minecraft crafting screen, showing the crafting pattern of a stone axe In Survival mode, players have to gather natural resources such as wood and stone found in the environment in order to craft certain blocks and items.19 Depending on the difficulty, monsters spawn in darker areas outside a certain radius of the character, requiring players to build a shelter at night.19 The mode also has a health bar which is depleted by attacks from monsters, falls, drowning, falling into lava, suffocation, starvation, and other events. Players also have a hunger bar, which must be periodically refilled by eating food in-game, except in "Peaceful" difficulty. If the hunger bar is depleted, automatic healing will stop and eventually health will deplete.31 Health replenishes when players have a nearly full hunger bar or continuously on "Peaceful" difficulty. There are a wide variety of items that players can craft in Minecraft.32 Players can craft armour, which can help mitigate damage from attacks, while weapons such as swords can be crafted to kill enemies and other animals more easily. Players acquire resources to craft tools, such as axes, shovels, or pickaxes, used to chop down trees, dig soil, and mine ores, respectively; e.g. tools made of iron perform their tasks more quickly than tools made of stone or wood and can be used more heavily before they break. Players can construct furnaces which can smelt food, process ores and materials, among others.33 Players may also trade goods with villager NPCs through a bartering system involving trading emeralds for different goods, and vice versa.342234 The game has an inventory system, and players can carry a limited number of items. Upon dying, items in the players' inventories are dropped, and players re-spawn at their spawn point, which is set by default where players begin the game, and can be reset if players sleep in a bed.35 Dropped items can be recovered if players can reach them before they despawn. Players may acquire experience points by killing mobs and other players, mining, smelting ores, breeding animals, and cooking food. Experience can then be spent on enchanting tools, armour and weapons.30 Enchanted items are generally more powerful, last longer, or have other special effects.30 Hardcore mode is a survival mode variant that is locked to the hardest setting, and has permanent death, where the world is deleted if the player dies.36 When a player dies on a server set to hardcore mode, the player is put into spectator mode.37 Other modes An example of a creation constructed in Minecraft In Creative mode, players have access to all of the resources and items in the game through the inventory menu, and can place or remove them instantly.38 Players can toggle the ability to fly freely around the game world at will, and their characters do not take any damage and are not affected by hunger.3940 The game mode helps players focus on building and creating large projects.38 Adventure mode was added to Minecraft in version 1.3; it was designed specifically so that players could experience user-crafted custom maps and adventures.414243 Gameplay is similar to survival mode but introduces various player restrictions, which can be applied to the game world by the creator of the map. This forces players can obtain the required items and experience adventures in the way that the mapmaker intended.43 Another addition designed for custom maps is the command block; this block allows mapmakers to expand interactions with players through scripted server commands.44 Spectator mode allows players to fly around through blocks and watch gameplay without directly interacting. In this mode, instead of having an inventory the player has the ability to teleport to players in the world. It is also possible to view from the point of view of another player or creature.45 Multiplayer Multiplayer in Minecraft is available through player-hosted and business-hosted servers and enables multiple players to interact and communicate with each other on a single world.46 Players can run their own servers or use a hosting provider. Single-player worlds have local area network support, allowing players to join worlds on locally interconnected computers without a server setup.47 Minecraft multiplayer servers are guided by server operators, who have access to server commands such as setting the time of day and teleporting players. Operators can also set up restrictions concerning which usernames or IP addresses are allowed to enter the server.46 Multiplayer servers have a wide range of activities, with some servers having their own unique rules and customs. Player versus player (PvP) can also be enabled to allow fighting between players.48 Many servers today have custom plugins that allow the player and the server actions that are not normally possible. In 2013, Mojang announced Minecraft Realms, a server hosting service intended to enable players to run server multiplayer games easily and safely without the hassle of setting up their own.49 Unlike standard server, only invited players can join Realms servers, and servers do not use IP addresses. Realms server owners can invite up to twenty people to play on their realm, with up to ten players online at any one time, and the servers do not support user-made plugins. Players can also play custom Minecraft maps.50 At Electronic Entertainment Expo 2016, it was announced that Realms would enable Minecraft to support cross-platform play between Windows 10, iOS, and Android versions starting in June 2016,51 with Xbox One and Nintendo Switch support to come later in 2017,52 and eventually support for virtual reality devices. On July 31, 2017, Microsoft released the beta version of the update allowing cross-platform play.53 Development Markus "Notch" Persson, the creator of Minecraft, at GDC in 2011 Markus "Notch" Persson began developing the game as a project.54 He was inspired to create Minecraft by several other games such as Dwarf Fortress, Dungeon Keeper, and later Infiniminer. At the time, he had visualised an isometric 3D building game that would be a cross between his inspirations and had made some early prototypes.54 Infiniminer heavily influenced the style of gameplay, including the first-person aspect of the game, the "blocky" visual style and the block-building fundamentals. However, unlike Infiniminer, Persson wanted Minecraft to have RPG elements.55 Minecraft was first released to the public on 17 May 2009, as a developmental release on TIGSource forums,56 later becoming known as the Classic version. Further milestones dubbed as Survival Test, Indev and Infdev were released between September 2009 and February 2010, although the game saw updates in-between. The first major update, dubbed alpha version, was released on 28 June 2010. Although Persson maintained a day job with Jalbum.net at first, he later quit in order to work on Minecraft full-time as sales of the alpha version of the game expanded.57 Persson continued to update the game with releases distributed to users automatically. These updates included new items, new blocks, new mobs, survival mode, and changes to the game's behaviour (e.g. how water flows).57 To back the development of Minecraft, Persson set up a video game company, Mojang, with the money earned from the game.585960 On 11 December 2010, Persson announced that Minecraft was entering its beta testing phase on 20 December 2010. He further stated that bug fixes and all updates leading up to and including the release would still be free.61 Over the course of the development, Mojang hired several new employees to work on the project.62 Mojang moved the game out of beta and released the full version on 18 November 2011.63 The game has been continuously updated since the release, with changes ranging from new game content to new server hosts.64 On 1 December 2011, Jens "Jeb" Bergensten took full creative control over Minecraft, replacing Persson as lead developer.65 On 28 February 2012, Mojang announced that they had hired the developers of the popular server platform "CraftBukkit"48 to improve Minecraft's support of server modifications.66 This acquisition also included Mojang apparently taking full ownership of the CraftBukkit modification,67 although the validity of this claim was questioned due to its status as an open-source project with many contributors, licensed under the GNU General Public License and Lesser General Public License.68 On 15 September 2014, Microsoft announced a $2.5 billion deal to buy Mojang, along with the ownership of the Minecraft intellectual property. The deal was suggested by Persson when he posted a tweet asking a corporation to buy his share of the game after receiving criticism for "trying to do the right thing".6970 It was completed on 6 November 2014, and led to Persson becoming one of Forbes' "World's Billionaires".71727374 Audio Minecraft's music and sound effects were produced by German sound designer Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld.75 The background music in Minecraft is non-lyrical ambient music. On 4 March 2011, Rosenfeld released a soundtrack, titled Minecraft – Volume Alpha; it includes most of the tracks featured in Minecraft, as well as other music not featured in the game.76 The video game blog Kotaku chose the music in Minecraft as one of the best video game soundtracks of 2011.77 On 9 November 2013, Rosenfeld released the second official soundtrack, titled Minecraft – Volume Beta, which includes the music that was added in later versions of the game.7879 A physical release of Volume Alpha, consisting of CDs, black vinyl, and limited-edition transparent green vinyl LPs, was issued by acclaimed indie electronic label Ghostly International on 21 August 2015.8081 Release Personal computer versions The game runs on multiple operating systems, including Microsoft Windows, OS X, and Linux.4682 Apart from the main version, there are other versions of Minecraft available for PC, including Minecraft Classic and Minecraft 4k. Minecraft Classic is an older version of Minecraft, available online for players. Unlike newer versions of Minecraft, the classic version is free to play, though it is no longer updated. It functions much the same as creative mode, allowing players to build and destroy any and all parts of the world either alone or in a multiplayer server. There are no computer creatures in this mode, and environmental hazards such as lava will not damage players. Some blocks function differently since their behaviour was later changed during development.838485 Minecraft 4k is a simplified version of Minecraft similar to the classic version that was developed for the Java 4K game programming contest "in way less than 4 kilobytes".86 The map itself is finite—composed of 64×64×64 blocks—and the same world is generated every time. Players are restricted to placing or destroying blocks, which consist of grass, dirt, stone, wood, leaves, and brick.87 Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition is a version exclusive to Microsoft's Windows 10 operating system. The beta for it launched on the Windows Store on 29 July 2015.88 This version has the ability to play with Xbox Live friends, and to play local multiplayer with owners of the Pocket Edition. Other features include the ability to use multiple control schemes, such as a gamepad, keyboard, or touchscreen (for Windows Phone and Microsoft Surface), and to record and take screenshots in-game via the built-in GameDVR.89 Console versions An Xbox 360 version of the game, developed by 4J Studios, was released on 9 May 2012.9091 On 22 March 2012, it was announced that Minecraft would be the flagship game in a new Xbox Live promotion called Arcade NEXT.91 The game differs from the home computer versions in a number of ways, including a newly designed crafting system, the control interface, in-game tutorials, split-screen multiplayer, and the ability to play with friends via Xbox Live.9293 The worlds in the Xbox 360 version are also not "infinite", and are essentially barricaded by invisible walls.93 The Xbox 360 version was originally similar in content to older PC versions, but is being gradually updated to bring it closer to the current PC version.909495 An Xbox One version featuring larger worlds among other enchantments96 was released on 5 September 2014.96 Versions of the game for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 were released on 17 December 2013 and 4 September 2014 respectively.6 The PlayStation 4 version was announced as a launch title, though it was eventually delayed.9798 A version for PS Vita was also released in October 2014.99 Like the Xbox versions, the PlayStation versions were developed by 4J Studios.100 On 17 December 2015, Minecraft: Wii U Edition was released. The Wii U version received a physical release on 17 June 2016 in North America,101 in Japan on 23 June 2016,102 and in Europe on 30 June 2016.103 A Nintendo Switch version of the game was released on the Nintendo eShop on May 11, 2017, along with a physical retail version set for a later date.104 During a Nintendo Direct presentation on 13 September 2017, Nintendo announced that Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition would be available for download immediately after the livestream, and a physical copy available on a later date. The game is only compatible with the "New" versions of the 3DS and 2DS systems, and does not work with the original 3DS, 3DS XL, or 2DS models.13 Pocket Edition On 16 August 2011, Minecraft: Pocket Edition was released for the Xperia Play on the Android Market as an early alpha version. It was then released for several other compatible devices on 8 October 2011.105106 An iOS version of Minecraft was released on 17 November 2011.107 A port was made available for Windows Phones shortly after Microsoft acquired Mojang.108 The port concentrates on the creative building and the primitive survival aspect of the game, and does not contain all the features of the PC release. On his Twitter account, Jens Bergensten said that the Pocket Edition of Minecraft is written in C++ and not Java, due to iOS not being able to support Java.109 Gradual updates are periodically released to bring the port closer to the PC version.110 On 10 December 2014, in observance of Mojang's acquisition by Microsoft, a port of Pocket Edition was released for Windows Phone 8.1.111 On 18 January 2017, Microsoft announced that it would no longer maintain the Windows Phone versions of Pocket Edition.112 On 2 April 2014, a version of Minecraft based on the Pocket Edition was released for the Amazon Fire.113 On 29 July 2015, a version of Minecraft based on the Pocket Edition was released for Windows 10.114 On 19 December 2016, the full version of Minecraft: Pocket Edition was released on iOS, Android, Windows Phone and Windows 10, along with the release of the game based on the Pocket Edition for the Apple TV.12 Raspberry Pi A version of Minecraft for the Raspberry Pi was officially revealed at MineCon 2012. Mojang stated that the Pi Edition is similar to the Pocket Edition except that it is downgraded to an older version, and with the added ability of using text commands to edit the game world. Players can open the game code and use programming languages to manipulate things in the game world.115 The game was leaked on 20 December 2012, but was quickly pulled off.116 It was officially released on 11 February 2013.117 Virtual reality Early on, Persson planned to support the Oculus Rift with a port of Minecraft, however after Facebook acquired Oculus in 2013 he abruptly canceled plans noting "Facebook creeps me out."118119 A modification known as Minecraft VR was developed in 2016 to provide virtual reality support to the original Java version of Minecraft oriented towards Oculus Rift hardware. A fork of Minecraft known as Vivecraft ported the mod to OpenVR, and is oriented towards supporting HTC Vive hardware.120 On 15 August 2016, Microsoft launched official Oculus Rift support for the Windows 10 Edition of the game.120 Upon its release, the Minecraft VR mod was discontinued by its developer due to trademark complaints issued by Microsoft, and Vivecraft was endorsed due to its Rift support and being superior to the original mod.120 Also available is a Gear VR port, titled Minecraft: Gear VR Edition.121 Downloadable content Main article: Minecraft mods A wide variety of user-generated downloadable content for Minecraft, such as modifications, texture packs and custom maps, exists and is available on the Internet. Modifications of the Minecraft code, called "mods," add a variety of gameplay changes, ranging from new blocks, new items, new mobs to entire arrays of mechanisms to craft.122123 The modding community is responsible for a substantial supply of mods from ones that enhance gameplay, such as minimaps, waypoints, and durability counters, to ones that add to the game elements from Pokémon, Portal, and The Hunger Games. To make mods easier to create and install, Mojang announced in November 2012 that it planned to add an official modding application programming interface (API).48 Texture packs that alter the game's textures and HUD are also available, as created by the community.124 In July 2013, texture packs were replaced with "resource packs", which have the same role as texture packs, but allow custom audio as well.125 Players are also create their own maps, which often contain specific rules, challenges, puzzles and quests, and share them for others to play.41 In August 2012, Mojang added "adventure mode"42 for custom maps and in October 2012, Mojang added command blocks,44 which were created specially for custom maps. In February 2016, Mojang added 2 new versions (Repeat, and Chain) of the classic command block, which were also created specifically for custom maps.126127 The Xbox 360 Edition supports downloadable content, which is available to purchase via the Xbox Games Store; these content packs usually contain additional character skins.128 It later received support for texture packs in its twelfth title update while introducing "mash-up packs", which combines texture packs with skin packs and changes to the game's sounds, music and user interface.129 The first mash-up pack (and by extension, the first texture pack) for the Xbox 360 Edition was released on 4 September 2013, and was themed after the Mass Effect franchise.130 Unlike the PC version, however, the Xbox 360 Edition does not support player-made mods or custom maps.131 A cross-promotional resource pack based on the Super Mario franchise by Nintendo was released for the Wii U Edition worldwide on 17 May 2016.132 A mash-up pack based on Fallout was announced for release on the Wii U Edition.133 In June 2017, Mojang released an update known as the "Discovery Update".134 The update includes a new map, a new game mode, the "Marketplace", a catalogue of user-generated content that gives Minecraft creators "another way to make a living from the game", and more.135136 Reception Commercial On 12 January 2011, Minecraft passed 1 million purchases less than a month after entering its beta phase.137138 At the same time, the game had no publisher backing and has never been commercially advertised except through word of mouth,139 and various unpaid references in popular media such as the Penny Arcade webcomic.140 By April 2011, Persson estimated that Minecraft had made €23 million (US$33 million) in revenue, with 800,000 sales of the alpha version of the game, and over 1 million sales of the beta version.141 In November 2011, prior to the game's full release, Minecraft beta surpassed 16 million registered users and 4 million purchases.142 By March 2012, Minecraft had become the 6th best-selling PC game of all time.143 As of 10 October 2014, the game has sold 17 million copies on PC, becoming the best-selling PC game of all time.144 As of 10 October 2014, the game has sold approximately 60 million copies across all platforms, making it one of the best-selling video games of all time.144145 On 25 February 2014, the game reached 100 million registered users.146As of February 2017, over 121 million copies had been sold,147 making it the best-selling PC game to date and the second best-selling video game of all time behind Tetris. The Xbox 360 version of Minecraft became profitable within the first 24 hours of the game's release in 2012, when the game broke the Xbox Live sales records with 400,000 players online.148 Within a week of being on the Xbox Live Marketplace, Minecraft sold upwards of 1 million copies.149 GameSpot announced in December 2012 that Minecraft sold over 4.48 million copies since the game debuted on Xbox Live Arcade in May 2012.150 In 2012, Minecraft was the most purchased title on Xbox Live Arcade; it was also the fourth most played title on Xbox Live based on average unique users per day.151 As of 4 April 2014, the Xbox 360 version has sold 12 million copies.152 In addition, Minecraft: Pocket Edition has reached a figure of 21 million in sales.153 The PlayStation 3 version sold one million copies in five weeks.154 The release of the game's PlayStation Vita version boosted Minecraft sales by 79%, outselling both PS3 and PS4 debut releases and becoming the largest Minecraft launch on a PlayStation console.155 The PS Vita version sold 100,000 digital copies in Japan within the first two months of release, according to an announcement by SCE Japan Asia.156 By January 2015, 500,000 digital copies of Minecraft were sold in Japan across all PlayStation platforms, with a surge in primary school children purchasing the PS Vita version.157 Minecraft helped improve Microsoft's total first-party revenue by $63 million for the 2015 second quarter.158 Critical reception This section is incomplete. This is because it does not provide sufficient information on each version of the game's reception. (October 2017) Reception Aggregate score Aggregator Score Metacritic (PC) 93/100159 (PS4) 89/100160 (XONE) 88/100161 (PS3) 86/100162 (NS) 86/100163 (PSV) 84/100164 (X360) 82/100165 (WU) 75/100166 (N3DS) 62/100167 (PE) 53/100168 Review scores Publication Score 1UP.com A+ (PC)169 Edge 9/10 (PC)170 Eurogamer 10/10 (PC)23 9/10 (Xbox 360)171 Game Informer 9.25/10 (PC)177 8.75/10 (Xbox 360)178 GameSpot 8.5/10 (PC)172 7.0/10 (Xbox 360)93 GameSpy 5/5 stars (PC)173 IGN 9.0/10 (PC)14 7.5/10 (mobile)174 8.5/10 (Xbox 360)131 9.5/10 (PS3)175 9.7/10 (PS4)176 9.7/10 (Xbox One)176 9.5/10 (PSV)175 PC Gamer (US) 96/100179 Minecraft has been praised for the creative freedom it grants players in-game, as well as the ease of enabling emergent gameplay.180181182 Critics have praised Minecraft's complex crafting system, commenting that it is an important aspect of the game's open-ended gameplay.172 Most publications were impressed by the game's "blocky" graphics, with IGN describing them as "instantly memorable".14 Reviewers also liked the game's adventure elements, noting that the game creates a good balance between exploring and building.172 The game's multiplayer feature has been generally received favourably, with IGN commenting that "adventuring is always better with friends".14 Jaz McDougall of PC Gamer commended Minecraft, deeming it "intuitively interesting and contagiously fun, with an unparalleled scope for creativity and memorable experiences".179 It has been regarded as having introduced millions of children to the digital world, insofar as its basic game mechanics are logically analogous to computer commands. 183 Reviewers have said the game's lack of in-game tutorials and instructions make it difficult for new players to learn how to play the game. IGN was disappointed about the troublesome steps needed to set up multiplayer servers, calling it a "hassle".14 Critics also said visual glitches that occur periodically.172 In 2009, GameSpot said the game has an "unfinished feel", adding that "some game elements seem incomplete or thrown together in haste."172 A review of the alpha version, by Scott Munro of the Daily Record, called it "already something special" and urged readers to buy it.184 Jim Rossignol of Rock, Paper, Shotgun also recommended the alpha of the game, calling it "a kind of generative 8-bit Lego Stalker".185 On 17 September 2010, gaming webcomic Penny Arcade began a series of comics and news posts about the addictiveness of the game.186 The Xbox 360 version was generally received positively by critics, but did not receive as much praise as the PC version. Although reviewers were disappointed by the lack of features such as mod support and content from the PC version, they acclaimed the port's addition of a tutorial and in-game tips and crafting recipes, saying that they make the game more user-friendly.131 Minecraft: Pocket Edition initially received mixed reviews from critics. Although reviewers appreciated the game's intuitive controls, they were disappointed by the lack of content. The inability to collect resources and craft items, as well as the limited types of blocks and lack of hostile mobs, were especially criticised.174187188 Recently,when? though, it has started receiving positive reviews, due to the game's updates adding more content. In addition to the controls, reviewers have complimented the graphics, though still note the lack of content.174 Awards In July 2010, PC Gamer listed Minecraft as the fourth-best game to play at work.189 In December of that year, Good Game selected Minecraft as their choice for Best Downloadable Game of 2010,190 Gamasutra named it the eighth best game of the year as well as the eighth best indie game of the year,191192 and Rock, Paper, Shotgun named it the "game of the year".193 Indie DB awarded the game the 2010 Indie of the Year award as chosen by voters, in addition to two out of five Editor's Choice awards for Most Innovative and Best Singleplayer Indie.194 It was also awarded Game of the Year by PC Gamer UK.195 The game was nominated for the Seumas McNally Grand Prize, Technical Excellence, and Excellence in Design awards at the March 2011 Independent Games Festival and won the Grand Prize along with community-voted Audience Award.196197 At Game Developers Choice Awards 2011, Minecraft won awards in the categories for Best Debut Game, Best Downloadable Game and Innovation Award, winning every award for which it was nominated.198199 It also won GameCity's video game arts award.200 On 5 May 2011, Minecraft was selected as one of the 80 games that would be displayed at the Smithsonian American Art Museum as part of The Art of Video Games exhibit that opened on 16 March 2012.201202 At the 2011 Spike Video Game Awards, Minecraft won the award for Best Independent Game and was nominated in the Best PC Game category.203204 In 2012, at the British Academy Video Games Awards, Minecraft was nominated in the GAME Award of 2011 category and Persson received The Special Award.205 In 2012, Minecraft XBLA was awarded a Golden Joystick Award in the Best Downloadable Game category,206 and a TIGA Games Industry Award in the Best Arcade Game category.207 In 2013 it was nominated as the family game of the year at the British Academy Video Games Awards.208 Minecraft Console Edition won the award for TIGA Game Of The Year in 2014.209 In 2015, the game placed 6th on USgamer's The 15 Best Games Since 2000 list.210 In 2016, Minecraft placed 6th on Time's The 50 Best Video Games of All Time list.211 Minecraft was nominated for the 2013 Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite App, but lost to Temple Run.212 It was nominated for the 2014 Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite Video Game, but lost to Just Dance 2014.213 The game later won the award for the Most Addicting Game at the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards.214 Spin-off games Minecraft: Story Mode Main article: Minecraft: Story Mode Minecraft: Story Mode, an episodic spin-off game developed by Telltale Games in collaboration with Mojang, was announced in December 2014. Consisting of five episodes plus three additional downloadable episodes, the standalone game is a narrative and player choice-driven, and it was released on Microsoft Windows, OS X, iOS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One via download on 13 October 2015.215216217 A physical disc that grants access to all episodes was released for the aforementioned four consoles on 27 October.217 Wii U 218 and Nintendo Switch version were also later released 219220 The first trailer for the game was shown at MineCon on 4 July 2015, revealing some of the game's features. In Minecraft: Story Mode, players control Jesse (voiced by Patton Oswalt and Catherine Taber),217 who sets out on a journey with his or her friends to find The Order of the Stone—four adventurers who slayed an Ender Dragon—in order to save their world. Brian Posehn, Ashley Johnson, Scott Porter, Martha Plimpton, Dave Fennoy, Corey Feldman, Billy West and Paul Reubens portray the rest of the cast.221 Minecraft: Education Edition In January 2016, Microsoft announced a new tool for education, called Minecraft: Education Edition or MinecraftEDU, planned to be released in 2016. Minecraft has already been used in classrooms around the world to teach subjects ranging from core STEM topics to arts and poetry. Minecraft: Education Edition will be designed specifically for classroom use. The Education Edition gives teachers the tools they need to use Minecraft on an everyday basis.222223 There are few differences between Minecraft and MinecraftEDU. The main concept is the same, an open sandbox world. The students' characters in MinecraftEDU will be able to retain characteristics. Students will also be able to download the game at home, without having to buy their own version of the game. Finally the last large difference is that students can take in-game photos. These photos will be stored in an online notebook with the students' online notes. These online notebooks will be shareable with other students.224 MinecraftEDU has brought some partnerships from other traditional publishers to bring educational content within the game. Houghton Mifflin Harcourt developed a full version of The Oregon Trail within MinecraftEDU, keeping the entirety of the original game while adding other educational activities alongside it.225 Cultural impact Social media sites such as YouTube, Facebook, and Reddit played a significant role in popularising Minecraft.226 Research conducted by the University of Pennsylvania's Annenberg School of Communication showed that one-third of Minecraft players learned about the game via Internet videos.227 In 2010, Minecraft-related videos began to gain influence on YouTube, often made by commentators. The videos usually contain screen-capture footage of the game and voice-overs.228 Common coverage in the videos includes creations made by players, walkthroughs of various tasks, and parodies of works in popular culture. By May 2012, over 4 million Minecraft-related YouTube videos had been uploaded.229 Some popular commentators have received employment at Machinima, a gaming video company that owns a highly watched entertainment channel on YouTube.228 The Yogscast is a British organisation that regularly produces Minecraft videos; their YouTube channel has attained billions of views, and their panel at MineCon 2011 had the highest attendance.228230 Other well known YouTube personnel include Jordan Maron, who has created many Minecraft parodies, including "Minecraft Style", a parody of the internationally successful single "Gangnam Style" by South Korean rapper PSY.231 Herobrine is a major community icon of Minecraft, who first appeared as a single image on 4chan's /v/ board. According to rumours, Herobrine appears in players' worlds and builds strange constructions.232 However, Mojang has confirmed that Herobrine has never existed in Minecraft, and there are no plans to add Herobrine.233 Minecraft has been referenced by other video games, such as RuneScape,needed Torchlight II, Borderlands 2, Choplifter HD, Super Meat Boy, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Binding of Isaac, The Stanley Parable, and FTL: Faster Than Light.234235 It was also referenced by electronic music artist deadmau5 in his performances.236 A simulation of the game was featured in Lady Gaga's "G.U.Y." music video.237 The game is also referenced heavily in "Informative Murder Porn", the second episode of the seventeenth season of the animated television series South Park.238 "Luca$", the seventeenth episode of the 25th season of the animated sitcom The Simpsons was inspired by Minecraft; Persson responded by tweeting "I'm not sure how I feel about it."239 Clones After the release of Minecraft, some video games were released with various similarities with Minecraft, and some were called "clones" of the game. Examples include Ace of Spades, CastleMiner, CraftWorld, FortressCraft, Terraria, and Total Miner.240 David Frampton, designer of The Blockheads, reported that one failure of his 2D game was the "low resolution pixel art" that too closely resembled the art in Minecraft which resulted in "some resistance" from fans.241 A homebrew adaptation of the alpha version of Minecraft for the Nintendo DS, titled DScraft, has been released; it has been noted for its similarity to the original game considering the technical limitations of the system.242 In response to Microsoft's acquisition of Mojang and their Minecraft IP, various developers announced even further clone titles that were being developed specifically for Nintendo's consoles, as they were the only major platforms to not officially receive Minecraft at the time.243 These clone titles include UCraft (Nexis Games),244 Cube Life: Island Survival (Cypronia),245 Discovery (noowanda),246 Battleminer (Wobbly Tooth Games),247 Cube Creator 3D (Big John Games),248 and Stone Shire (Finger Gun Games).249 Despite this the fears were unfounded with official Minecraft releases on Nintendo consoles eventually resuming.25021811 Adaptations In 2012, Mojang received offers from Hollywood producers who wanted to produce Minecraft-related TV shows; however, Mojang stated that they would only engage in such projects when "the right idea comes along."229 By February 2014, Persson revealed that Mojang was in talks with Warner Bros. regarding a Minecraft film.251252 and by that October, it was "in its early days of development".253254 The film will be released on 24 May 2019, and is being co-directed by Shawn Levy and Rob McElhenney and written by Jason Fuchs.255256257258 In addition, a documentary about the development of Mojang and Minecraft was released in December 2012. Titled Minecraft: The Story of Mojang, the film was produced by 2 Player Productions.259 In 2014 an attempt to crowdfund a fan film through Kickstarter was shut down after Persson refused to let the filmmakers use the license.260261 Merchandise See also: Lego Minecraft A physical prop of a diamond sword A Lego set based on Minecraft called Lego Minecraft was released on 6 June 2012.262 The set, called "Micro World", centres around the game's default player character and a Creeper.263 Mojang submitted the concept of Minecraft merchandise to Lego in December 2011 for the Lego Cuusoo program, from which it quickly received 10,000 votes by users, prompting Lego to review the concept.264 Lego Cuusoo approved the concept in January 2012 and began developing sets based on Minecraft.264 Two more sets based on the Nether and village areas of the game were released on 1 September 2013. A fourth Micro World set, the End, was released in June 2014. Six more sets became available November 2014.265 Mojang collaborates with Jinx, an online game merchandise store, to sell Minecraft merchandise, such as clothing, foam pickaxes, and toys of creatures in the game.58 By May 2012, over 1 million dollars were made from Minecraft merchandise sales. T-shirts and socks were the most popular products.229 In March 2013 Mojang signed a deal with the Egmont Group, a children's book publisher, to create Minecraft handbooks, annuals, poster books, and magazines.266267268 MineCon Main article: MineCon MineCon is an official convention dedicated to Minecraft. The first one was held in November 2011 at the Mandalay Bay Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. All 4,500 tickets for MineCon 2011 were sold out by 31 October.269 The event included the official launch of Minecraft; keynote speeches, including one by Persson; building and costume contests; Minecraft-themed breakout classes; exhibits by leading gaming and Minecraft-related companies; commemorative merchandise; and autograph and picture times with Mojang employees and well-known contributors from the Minecraft community.270 After MineCon, there was an Into The Nether after-party with deadmau5.271 Free codes were given to every attendee of MineCon that unlocked alpha versions of Mojang's Scrolls, as well as an additional non-Mojang game, Cobalt, developed by Oxeye Game Studios.272 Similar events occurred in MineCon 2012, which took place in Disneyland Paris from in November.273 The tickets for the 2012 event sold out in less than two hours.274 MineCon 2013 was held in Orlando in November as well.275276 MineCon 2015 was held in London in July.277 MineCon 2016 was held in Anaheim in September.278 MineCon 2017 will be held as a livestream instead of being held at a show floor. Titled "MineCon Earth", it will be streamed live in November.279 Applications The possible applications of Minecraft have been discussed extensively, especially in the fields of computer-aided design and education. In a panel at MineCon 2011, a Swedish developer discussed the possibility of using the game to redesign public buildings and parks, stating that rendering using Minecraft was much more user-friendly for the community, making it easier to envision the functionality of new buildings and parks.228 In 2012, a member of the Human Dynamics group at the MIT Media Lab, Cody Sumter, said that "Notch hasn't just built a game. He's tricked 40 million people into learning to use a CAD program." Various software has been developed to allow virtual designs to be printed using professional 3D printers or personal printers such as MakerBot and RepRap.280 In September 2012, Mojang began the Block By Block project in cooperation with UN Habitat to create real-world environments in Minecraft.281 The project allows young people who live in those environments to participate in designing the changes they would like to see. Using Minecraft, the community has helped reconstruct the areas of concern, and citizens are invited to enter the Minecraft servers and modify their own neighbourhood. Carl Manneh, Mojang's managing director, called the game "the perfect tool to facilitate this process", adding that "the three-year partnership will support UN-Habitat's Sustainable Urban Development Network to upgrade 300 public spaces by 2016." Mojang signed Minecraft building community, FyreUK, to help render the environments into Minecraft. The first pilot project began in Kibera, one of Nairobi's informal settlements, and is in the planning phase. The Block By Block project is based on an earlier initiative started in October 2011, Mina Kvarter (My Block), which gave young people in Swedish communities a tool to visualise how they wanted to change their part of town. According to Manneh, the project was a helpful way to visualise urban planning ideas without necessarily having a training in architecture. The ideas presented by the citizens were a template for political decisions.282 In April 2014, the Danish Geodata Agency generated all of Denmark in fullscale in Minecraft based on their own geodata.283 This is possible because Denmark is one of the flattest countries with the highest point at 171 meters (ranking as the country with the 30th smallest elevation span), where the limit in default Minecraft is around 192 meters above in-game sea level. Minecraft has also been used in educational settings.284 In 2011, an educational organisation named MinecraftEdu was formed with the goal of introducing Minecraft into schools. The group works with Mojang to make the game affordable and accessible to schools. In September 2012, MinecraftEdu said that approximately 250,000 students around the world have access to Minecraft through the company.285 A wide variety of educational activities involving the game have been developed to teach students various subjects, including history, language arts and science. For an example, one teacher built a world consisting of various historical landmarks for students to learn and explore.285 With the introduction of redstone blocks to represent electrical circuits, users have been able to build functional virtual computers within Minecraft.286 Such virtual creations include a working hard drive,287 an 8-bit virtual computer,288 and emulators for the Atari 2600289 and Game Boy Advance.290 In at least one instance, a mod has been created to use this feature to teach younger players how to program within a language set by the virtual computer within a Minecraft world.291 In September 2014, the British Museum in London announced plans to recreate its building along with all exhibits in Minecraft in conjunction with members of the public.292